A wide variety of connectors use contacts with terminations at its opposite ends, and with one of the terminations being a socket termination for receiving a pin contact or the like. The contacts are commonly formed from sheet metal with portions cut away to leave a carrier extending in a first direction and with numerous strips extending in a perpendicular second direction, with the strips being bent to the desired contact configuration. In order to form an end of the strip as a socket, the ends of the strips are often formed with long sideward protrusions that can be bent around to form the desired socket configuration. The wide sideward protrusions result in the need to have the contact strips widely spaced along the carrier, so that a lot of material is wasted and fewer strips can be stamped with tooling of a given size. Also, the socket designs often result in the socket lying a considerable distance from the first termination end, which makes it difficult to form a compact connector. A contact formed of sheet metal with a socket termination at one end, which could be constructed with minimal waste of sheet metal to minimize cost, and which enabled the contact to be used in a compact connector, would be of considerable value.